1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle headlight adjusting device, and more particularly to a vehicle headlight having a light beam adjusting device for adjusting the headlight to different light beams or to different light intensities.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical vehicle headlights comprise a light beam adjusting device to adjust the headlight to different light beams or to different light intensities, such as to high beam and low beam. For example, the typical vehicle light beam adjusting devices comprise a light bulb slidably received in a reflector, and movable relative to the reflector, in order to adjust to different light beams.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,434,404 to Nordstedt discloses one of the typical vehicle headlights also including a light beam adjusting device having a light bulb slidably received in a reflector, and movable relative to the reflector by a solenoid core that is slidably received in solenoid coil, in order to adjust to different light beams. However, some of the light portion generated by the light bulb may also be reflected or emitted upwardly by the reflector.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,475,872 to Piper discloses another typical vehicle headlight including a light beam adjusting device having a light bulb slidably received in a reflector, and also movable relative to the reflector by a piano wire, in order to adjust to different light beams. However, similarly, some of the light portion generated by the light bulb may also be reflected or emitted upwardly by the reflector.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,871,551 to O'Brien discloses a further typical vehicle headlight including a light beam adjusting device having a light bulb slidably received in a reflector, and retractable to a position in rear of and entirely outside of the confines of the reflector, and at the same time disposing in front of the retracted lamp a screen of various natures or characters. However, similarly, some of the light portion generated by the light bulb may also be reflected or emitted upwardly by the reflector, and the light may be completely shielded when the lamp is retracted entirely outside of the confines of the reflector.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,325,528 to Wittmeier et al. discloses a still further typical vehicle headlight including a light beam adjusting device having a light bulb slidably received in a reflector and coupled to a light source base which is tiltable relative to the reflector by an electromagnetic solenoid, in order to adjust to different light beams. However, similarly, some of the light portion generated by the light bulb may also be reflected or emitted upwardly by the reflector.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional vehicle light beam adjusting devices.